


strawberry milk

by iwroteitbefore



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Awkward First Times, Canon Compliant, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, minho is whipped for jisung and will let him do whatever he wants, minsung are horny and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwroteitbefore/pseuds/iwroteitbefore
Summary: “Strawberry milk? Jisung questions, as if Minho hadn’t just given him the answer.“Does it taste good?” Minho asks, face still just inches away from Jisung.Jisung nods, and Minho brings their foreheads together.“You taste good.” Jisung whispers, so quietly that Minho thinks he might be hearing things in his head.or: minho replaces his old lip balm with a strawberry milk scented one, and jisung is the first to take it for a taste run.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 6
Kudos: 250





	strawberry milk

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by minho’s recent bbl messages 
> 
> kudos and comments keep me going!! 
> 
> enjoy <3

If there’s one thing Han Jisung hates about the cold weather that winter in Seoul brings, it’s the affects it has on his sensitive lips.

It doesn’t help that it’s almost the end of the year, and all company groups are hogging up the practice rooms to get in as many hours as possible.

His members are the same, going over choreographies more times than Jisung is able to keep count of. Due to the current state of their heavydance practice, Jisung is unable to stop licking over his lips, only making the throbbing soar grow on the surface of his skin.

He pushes through the pain, attempting to lick his lips only when he deems absolutely necessary. He should be complaining about soar muscles or weak legs, not his lips. To be honest, Jisung finds himself almost being thankful for the attention that his lips are taking away from the other parts of his body aching for a break.

As if someone from above was listening to Jisung’s silent pleads he hears Chan call out, “I think that’s enough for tonight.”

Jisung couldn’t agree more.

“Felix, Jeongin and I are staying a little later if that’s okay hyung,” Hyunjin says, reaching for his bottled water on the floor and bringing it up to his mouth.

“Sure, just don’t go too overboard and make sure to save your energy for tomorrow,” Chan shoots back, throwing his hoodie over his shoulder as he walks out of the practice room.

Jisung hurries behind him, desperate to get back to the dorms to scurry through his drawers for some lip balm.

He ultimately doesn’t find any, and with Jeongin back at the company building he doesn’t feel like rudely looking through his stuff.

“Looking for something?” Jisung is interrupted by Minho lightly knocking on the side of his door.

Jisung lets out a pouty whine, “Lip balm, hyung my lips feel like they’re going to fall off.”

Minho lets out an airy laugh, “What a perfect coincidence.”

Jisung raise a brow at him.

“I literally just bought a new lip balm that came in today.” Minho explains, and Jisung’s eyes glisten at his words.

“Really, can I borrow it?” Jisung asks, already feeling a sense of relief.

Minho flashes a quick smirk before leaving Jisung’s room to pick up the desired item.

However, upon entering his own room he changes course. He reaches for the lip balm inside of his skincare baggy and applies it to his _own_ lips, making sure that he rubs it across his skin enough so that it’s laid on thick.

Minho slowly makes his way back into Jisung’s room, hoping to find the boy still desperate for the lip balm.

“Minho hyung thank you so much seriously, I felt like my lips were going to—“ Jisung stops himself upon realizing that Minho is back empty handed.

“Where is it?” Jisung asks, confused as to what the older boy was doing while he was out of his room.

Instead of answering Minho makes his way deeper inside of Jisung’s room, plopping himself down to sit next to Jisung on his bed.

Jisung is suddenly distracted by a strong scent filling the room, peaking the interest of his nose as he takes a soft sniff.

“Did you already shower hyung?” Jisung questions Minho, confused as he inspects his dry hair.

Minho laughs at this, “Does it look like I have?”

“No.” Jisung shakes his head, “But something smells really nice.”

“Hmm,” Minho confirms with a small nod, moving his pouted lips around as if he was in deep thought.

Jisung continues to sniff around until he locates the host of the aroma.

By the time Jisung catches on to what’s going on Minho is already moving to the center of Jisung’s bed, tapping on his lap lightly signaling Jisung to have a seat.

“Is it coming from your… lips?” Jisung asks, body already moving towards Minho.

“Come here and find out,” Minho says simply, helping Jisung climb on his lap as Jisung wraps his small legs around his waist.

Jisung looks up the bigger boy, eyes big and doe-like.

Minho can’t help but coo slightly.

 _Han Jisung is so freaking cute,_ he thinks to himself.

His fond thoughts are cut short once his eyes travel to the blonde’s lips, a dark red outline painted around his skin.

Minho reaches up to Jisung’s face, cupping his chin with one hand and angling him upwards to get a better view of his lips.

“Does it hurt a lot?” Minho asks in a whisper, as if raising his voice any louder would break Jisung.

Jisung nods sheepishly, lids beginning to close.

Minho knows that Jisung tends to overwork himself when their schedules and performances become crammed, and end of the year shows always leave Jisung exhausted.

Minho uses his fingers to remove loose hairs sticking to Jisung’s face, “You might need a medicated chapstick angel.”

Jisung whines in response, already imagining how much a medicated chapstick would sting.

“Don’t wanna.” Jisung responds, bringing his face inches away from Minho’s, “Can’t I just use some of yours?”

Minho feels his chest ache at Jisung looking so defeated so he shuffles Jisung in his lap in attempt it reach for the lip balm hidden in the pocket of his sweats.

However, he isn’t able to get hold of the lip balm before Jisung is gently pressing his lips against his own.

It isn’t much a kiss, rather Jisung is attempting to transfer the silky substance from his boyfriends lips to his own.

Minho can’t help a huge grin from appearing on his face, lips still attached to Jisung’s.

Completely gone for Jisung’s desperation to ease his pain, Minho begins to move his head from left and right softly.

Jisung quickly removes himself whining again, “Hurts.”

Minho’s eyes widen, “Shit.”

It’s Jisung’s turn to fondly grin when he looks at the worried look painted on Minho’s face.

“It’s okay, I was just surprised.” Jisung starts, “Who needs some medicated bullshit stick when I have my boyfriends kisses to heal me?”

Minho notices the way Jisung’s cheeks warm up, and he knows that it took a lot out of Jisung to make a flirty remark like that.

Jisung had only been his boyfriend for a couple of months now. After a year of mutual pining all it took was a few of soju shots to get Jisung blabbering out a confession. Still, the pair hadn’t done much past kissing a couple of times, and with their packed schedules it was hard to get any alone time at all.

Yet, the opportunity was seemingly presenting itself. With Jisung cradled in his lap like a baby asking for kisses, and Jeongin back at the company building practicing with Hyunjin and Felix, Minho was unable to find a reason to deny Jisung anything.

“You want kisses?” Minho asks, purposefully pushing Jisung’s buttons in hopes of making Jisung flush deeper.

Jisung only lets out a frustrated whine in response, attempting to pout his aching lips at this boyfriend.

Minho is done being a tease and he leans forward to leave the softest possible kiss in the corner of Jisung’s mouth.

He continues kissing gently all around until he finally makes contact with his lips.

Jisung makes no effort in kissing back but Minho doesn’t take it personally, understanding that any movement from his end pains the younger.

“What scent of lip balm is this anyways?” Jisung asks, Minho’s lips still practically on his.

“Can’t you guess?” Minho answers, leaving a bit more pressure as he kisses again.

“Something fruit related,” Jisung guesses, “Mixed berries or something?”

Minho chuckles, “Your taste buds are corrupted.”

Jisung frowns, “Just tell me.”

“Strawberry milk.” Minho reveals.

For some reason Jisung feels something in his stomach flip.

“Strawberry milk? Jisung questions, as if Minho hadn’t just given him the answer.

“Does it taste good?” Minho asks, face still just inches away from Jisung.

Jisung nods, and Minho brings their foreheads together.

“ _You_ taste good.” Jisung whispers, so quietly that Minho thinks he might be hearing things in his head.

That’s all it takes for Minho to rush back to work on Jisung’s lips, more aggressively than before. Jisung feels a strong sting upon the contact, but doesn’t push away, beginning to move his own lips against Minho’s.

Jisung isn’t sure exactly what made them switch from gentle pecks to Minho basically having his tongue down his throat but Jisung has never felt so good.

One specifically painful tug on his bottom lip however, is enough to have him suddenly jump on Minho’s lap, shooting pressure right into his own crotch. Unable to contain himself after the sudden warm feeling Jisung lets out a soft moan.

Minho observes the way Jisung’s eyes close shut, mouth slightly agape as he throws his head back.

Minho still in awe of the sight in front of him can’t help but ask, “Did that feel good?”

Jisung, embarrassed by the sound produced by his mouth, quickly bury’s his face on Minho’s right shoulder.

Face still buried, he finds the urge within himself to answer, “Yeah.”

Minho feels his chest warm up in a way that drives him mad, wrapping his arms around Jisung’s waist adjusting himself slightly.

“Do it again.” Minho breathes.

So Jisung does, face buried within Minho’s chest and eyes shut closed.

Jisung starts off slow, but upon learning what angles give him the most pleasure in return, he keeps going. 

Electricity fires up Jisung’s entire body as he gains more confidence and thrusts into Minho’s lap repeatedly.

“Sung, can I see your face?” Minho asks quietly, not wanting to disrupt Jisung’s headspace.

Jisung complies, bringing his face back within Minho’s vision.

Minho thinks Jisung looks _deadly._ Jisung's face is warm, and he starts to wonder if it was a good idea to ask to see his face in the first place. However, he chances his mind upon quickly catching on to the fact that Jisung is attempting to contain his moans, lips pressed together.

“You're going to hurt yourself sealing your lips like that,” Minho explains, “You can be noisy angel it’s okay, it’s only us.”

Jisung doesn’t take a second before agreeing with Minho’s suggestion, releasing the pressure on his lips and gasping out another moan.

Minho’s can’t believe hot Jisung is, and begins to question what he did to deserve the younger on his lap pleasuring himself so shamelessly.

“You’re so fucking hot.” Minho gasps, using his hands to guide Jisung’s disorganized thrusts.

Jisung and Minho are both fully clothed, matching white t-shirts and sweats covering their bodies, but in the moment it feels like nothing is between them. It’s just them.

Minho notices the way that Jisung’s thrusts become messier, following less of a tempo than before.

“Keep talking.” Jisung manages to breathe out.

So Minho does.

“You like that?” Minho asks, a dark tone taking over his voice.

“You like it when I call you hot?” Minho speaks again, making sure to gauge Jisung’s expressions for the reaction he wants.

“Yeah I— _fuck_.” Jisung is gasping now, thrusts only becoming less thought out and more frantic.

“You look good Jisung,” Minho continues, “You look fucking amazing getting off on me like this.”

Minho sees the way Jisung’s eyes struggle to maintain focus, and he knows he’s pushing him over the edge.

“I didn’t know you were this desperate Sung, humping me dry in the middle of a work week?” Minho shoots.

“Shut up.” Jisung fires back, trying his hardest to avoid his voice giving out.

“You want me to shut up _now_?” Minho laughs, “After it was turning you on hearing me go on and on about how attractive you are?”

Jisung isn’t able to reply this time, lost too much in the feeling to manage anything out.

“You are. Attractive, I mean,” Minho continues “Fuck, you’re fucking _unbelievable._ ”

Jisung is close to climaxing now and Minho can tell.

“You’re gonna come?” Minho sneers, “Without me even touching your dick?”

Jisung is speeding up now, his dorm bed beginning to produce a slight squeaking noise.

Then suddenly he’s interrupted by Minho’s strong arms holding him still in place.

Jisung brings his legs together between Minho’s lap with a gasp, pained by the sudden denial.

“H-hyung—” Jisung starts, but Minho is already speaking over him.

“I want you to finish slowly.” Minho explains, still catching his breath from his own sudden action.

Disappointed in the way that Jisung continues to bury his face in his shoulder, he uses his hand to adjust Jisung’s face, “I want you to open your eyes properly and look at me.”

Jisung readjusts himself on Minho’s lap, still flustered by how carried away he was getting earlier.

“I’m sorry,” is all Jisung can bring himself to utter.

Minho feels his stomach twist, “Jisung no, you don’t have to apologize for anything.”

Jisung hears the panic in his voice and only finds himself feeling guiltier.

“I just want to be good for you.” Jisung explains, unable to keep maintaining eye-contact with the older boy.

“You _are.”_ Minho assures, “You are being _so_ good for me. I just want you to relax a little Sung, I want to help you feel good.”

“Oh.” Jisung says in realization, “I wasn’t being punished?”

Minho can’t help but to laugh at this, “Of course not. I only want to make sure you’re as comfortable as possible.”

“Then why do you need me to be looking at you?” Jisung asks, and it’s Minho’s turn to turn incredibly flustered.

“I like seeing you.” Minho clears his throat, “I like seeing every last expression on your face as you come undone on top of me. Is that okay?”

Jisung turns a bright shade of red, “Y-yeah.”

A beat passes.

“C-can I move again?” Jisung asks quietly.

“Of course you can baby, just keep your head up for me.” Minho says, completely intoxicated by the younger boy. 

Jisung begins to thrust himself into Minho again, slower this time, and he finds the pleasure building in the pit of him stomach to be a million times better than what he was feeling earlier.

“Just like that Sung,” Minho speaks again, “You’re doing so well baby.”

Jisung melts at Minho’s words, feeling a comforting warmth in the way he talks to him. He’s so thankful for how understanding and delicate Minho is with him. Even before Minho and Jisung had ever done anything past small pecks on the others cheek, Minho was always so careful. Every single step he took with the older boy was always so special, and Jisung was so grateful for that.

He admits that Minho almost always has the upper hand with him. He also admits that it’s slightly embarrassing to be this wet and horny on his boyfriends lap without even removing one article of clothing from his burning skin. Still, it feels so right.

“I’m close.” Jisung whispers, trying his hardest to maintain eye contact with Minho. 

“Go ahead angel, let go.” Minho whispers back.

The air in the dorm room becomes thicker and Minho is staring at Jisung as if he was the only boy in the world. As if Jisung had just hung the stars and the moon for him, and it makes Jisung’s chest ache.

“I love you,” is the last thing Jisung utters before all he can see are scattered stars flashing in his vision.

Jisung shakes in Minho’s lap, finally climaxing and collapsing in the older’s arms.

It’s not like Minho or Jisung were unaware of the love that they had for each other, but the times that they’ve said such words to each other were always in such a different context. During their first music show win Minho remembers Jisung telling him that he loved him, he _also_ remembers Jisung saying that to every other member.

Since their confessions to each other neither of them had uttered those three words in the new relationship that they found themselves in. So, although it was obvious to the pair that the feeling of love was mutual, it was never spoken out loud. Until now.

They sit in silence for a couple of minutes, Minho still feeling like he's on top of the world after hearing Jisung’s sudden confession.

Minho begins to rubs circles around Jisung’s back and Jisung allows himself to melt deeper into Minho’s arms.

“I love you too.” Minho whispers.

Jisung looks back at Minho tenderly before suddenly becoming aware of the wet and sticky feeling inside of his pants.

Minho doesn’t give Jisung time to feel embarrassed, quickly picking Jisung up and setting him down against the bed’s headrest, “Let’s clean you up angel.”

As Minho begins to pull on Jisung’s sweats Jisung catches sight of Minho’s hardened dick.

“But you didn’t—“ Jisung starts before fading out his words, eyes focused on Minho’s crotch.

Minho catches on to what he’s referring to and quickly jumps to reassure Jisung, “It’s okay, I can get myself off later in the shower when all the members are in bed.”

Jisung frowns at this, “I can help you right now hyung.”

Minho once again feels warmth flower in his chest, “Sure.” he gives in, “But let’s get you cleaned up first, hm?”

Jisung nods slowly and allows Minho to remove his sweats and boxers. As Minho cleans Jisung up he notices the way that Jisung’s lids open and close ever so often. He knows Jisung must be exhausted from today’s practice, and he appreciates all of the strength the younger put into getting off on his lap just now.

By the time he’s done cleaning him up, Jisung has both eyes closed, face peacefully relaxed.

Minho laughs softly to himself, completely fond of the situation he finds himself in. However, his smile quickly turns into a worried frown when he catches glimpse of the way Jisung’s chapped lips are still in bad shape.

Minho reaches into his pocket and finally gets hold of his new lip balm. Careful to not wake the younger, he begins to apply the substance using his pinky finger.

After doing so, he quietly reaches for the covers laying beside Jisung, placing them on top of Jisung and making sure he’s fully covered.

Minho finds himself paying no attention to his unattended hard on, but on his boyfriend’s face. He reaches towards it to caress Jisung’s cheeks. Minho loves the feeling he gets when he knows that he’s made Jisung feel satisfied.

He loves making Jisung feel good more than anything, he loves making sure Jisung knows how loved he is. 

Minho leans forward one last time, leaving a gentle kiss on Jisung’s forehead.

 _What in the world did I ever do to deserve someone as perfect as Han Jisung_ , he thinks.

When Jeongin returns to the dorm much later that night after his practice session with Felix and Hyunjin he walks into his shared room with Jisung left only with the faint smell of strawberry milk.


End file.
